When You Lose Something You Can Not Replace
by SunsetsAndStars
Summary: It was supposed to be their perfect night. But her beauty caught his eye and his bliss crashed down around him. Oneshot! R&R Troyella Xx


Ughh

What happened?

I lifted my head. It hurt so much. I couldn't remember. Why was I here? My head started going numb from the pain and keeping my head up became hard work.

I looked at the passenger seat.

"Gabs? What Happened?"

Silence.

"Gabriella?"

Her body was slumped to the side, her head by the window.

"Gabriella?Gabby?Wake up!"

Then it all came back to me

**Flashback**

"_Troooooooooooy I am so excited it's unbelievable, __this nights going to be the best."_

_I looked over at her, goofing around in the passenger seat, smiling and laughing, lighting the whole car up. _

"_God Gabs I Love you"_

_She giggled and replied "I Love you too"_

_I looked over at her and flashed her a smile and she smiled back showing off her gorgeous pearly teeth._

_I wanted to kiss her so bad it was…_

_BANG_

**End of flashback**

"Gabriella speak to me! Tell me your okay"

I stared at her, she was lifeless. The colour was no longer in her cheeks, her face contained no expression.

This was Gabriella Montez. The funny, beautiful, intelligent wildcat. The one who had time for anyone and everyone. And most importantly the love of my life. And there she was in _my_ car, in _my_ sweatshirt, injured because of _me_.

I grabbed my mobile and got out of the car. I rang for the ambulance, told them it was an emergency, but I guess everyone tells them it's an emergency.

I went back to the car and grabbed one of Gabby's hands.

"Gabby please, just please wake up! Ill do anything. You're my everything. I'm so sorry"

It felt like hours before the ambulance arrived. Hours sitting in a trance, stroking Gabriella's hand, fighting back the tears.

A woman came and asked me to step out of the car and as I did so wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. She guided me to the back of an ambulance and I watched as a man started seeing to Gabby.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I-I'm not sure, I was driving and then It went blank."

"Have you had anything to drink?"

"NO, not at all, I mean I'm under age and.."

"Its okay" she said smiling, "I was just wondering"

"Is Gabby going to be okay?" I asked.

"We'll do all we can."

"What does that mean?" I asked with panic, "she has to be okay!

"I take it she's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah she is" he replied choking up.

"Look please just tell me if she's going to be o…"

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry_

"TRISHA, TRISHA COME HERE!" yelled the male paramedic

Trisha deserted me in the back of the ambulance and ran over to where Gabriella was laying. _Dead or Alive I didn't know._

I stood up, my legs barely able to support me and ran over to the scene. Once I got there I saw the image that will haunt my brain forever.

There she was, the love of my life, laying there in all of her natural beauty. Her porcelain skin, so pale, so cold, so lifeless. Her gorgeous dark curls, framing her face perfectly. Her soft, pink lips, her small nose, her beautiful brown eyes, closed.

_Blocking out the world. Blocking out me._

"Troy, I'm so sorry…"

I knew what was coming. I didn't, I couldn't believe them.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

"We'll give you some time alone," Trisha whispered and she walked off to the ambulance with her colleague.

"Gabs," I whispered in her ear, "wake up, prove them wrong, show them you're still alive. The others are waiting for us at the party. Come on. You were so excited."

She lay there, in absolute silence.

"Gabby," I continued getting more and more teary, "Don't do this, don't leave me, I can't cope without you."

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste   
Could it be worse?_

It was then, that moment that reality sunk in.

She was gone.

I was alone. On my own. The world, our world, I had to go it alone.

Why? Why her? Why me? Why us?

She was only 16, all of our friends, family. What would they say?

I lay down on the cold road next to her and held her close.

Rain started to pour down from the skies above.

I nestled my head into her hair, muffling my sobs.

It was so wrong. And I did it.

If I had driven slower maybe. Not looked at her. She'd be here.

Alive.

With me.

Our lives were so perfect.

She was perfect.

And in a second it had been stolen from us. Ripped into shreads.

"Gabriella Annabelle Montez I love you, never forget that."

_Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

So here I was.

In the middle of a deserted road.

The love of my life in my arms.

Dead.

The cold rain pouring down on us.

My face soaked, with tears.

I knew I had to let go. Let the paramedics take her.

I took off my ring and slipped it on her finger. I held her hand and kissed it softly.

"Goodnight my sleeping angel. I'll never forget you."


End file.
